Another Dirty Scar
by Squiggy123
Summary: Astoria hated Draco from the start. As time passed at Hogwarts so many things changed, and so many people changed too. At the end of the day Astoria might not have always hated Draco as much as she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Feel the Distance

Astoria stared out the window of the library watching the water explode in little droplets against the glass. It seemed like it had been raining for months without a break, the lake was growing larger and all out door classes were completely cancelled. Astoria found it ironic how the weather seemed to match her mood perfectly, dreary, icy, and completely void of light. A long sigh escaped Astoria's lips as her head fell onto her books, eyes closed and barely breathing she was easily mistaken for dead. Astoria wondered how long she could stay like this; hidden in a corner of the library, still as the dead before someone would notice she was missing. Probably forever Astoria thought with a sad smile, every other Slytherin was too caught up in themselves to notice the quiet creepy girl missing.

"Well father told me that the ministry is trying to get rid of our bloody awful headmaster. Whoever let Dumbledore be in charge in the first place must have been dafter than you Goyle." The cold cynical voice of Draco rang out loudly through the empty library. Astoria sighed loudly lifting her head up from her books. Glancing down at the astronomy book before her, she realized she had achieved absolutely nothing. The loud footsteps of Draco and his minions grew close to Astoria and she looked up surprised as they rounded the corner headed towards her table. "What the hell are you staring out filthy little-"

"Pureblood." Astoria bit out harshly rising out of her chair. Grabbing her books she tried to rush out around the group but a pair of solid thick arms wrapped around her. "What the hell? Get your hands off me you bloody git!"

"Now, now that is no way to talk to a fellow house member is it? Aren't we supposed to act like family?" The pug face girl beside Draco spit out at me. I thrashed in the thug's arms and glared at them.

"Just let her go, some one of her class is not worth our time." Draco Malfoy stared at Astoria with cold eyes as the words left his lips. The thick arms around Astoria loosened and she pushed away and stumbled to the ground. Astoria sent an icy glare at the group of Slytherins before rushing out of the library leaving her books on the ground.

Rainy days seemed to pass at a much slower rate than normal to Astoria, it was as though the water slowed time down. It seemed as though everyone was getting rowdy, girls in less and less clothing while guys were all over the place. The twin red heads from Gryffindor were the worst making kids sick and setting off fireworks at every meal. Astoria stared down at her plate as the crowds of students calmed down. She shuffled the food around it when suddenly a shadow fell over her plate; looking up warily she glared at a set of grey eyes.

"So do you have no friends or what is this?" Draco's voice was full of loathing as he gestured around beside her. Astoria followed his hand looking at the empty seats beside her.

"I just don't need to have minions, or be one." Astoria was shocked to hear her own response to the pig headed blonde. Biting her lip Astoria watched the ferret cautiously waiting for his response. Suddenly she could hear herself talking again; it was like a disease she couldn't control! "How does that work for you? You know having minions but also _being_ one?"

"How dare you! You insolent little brat, just because your parents are pureblood I won't do anything. Watch your back Greengrass." Draco stormed off and Astoria rolled her eyes, wondering why he had even come over in the first place. Astoria stood and gracefully walked out into the halls, quietly walking down the hall she let her thoughts wonder. Somehow they landed on the ferret like blonde who had been the thorn of her existence recently. Astoria glowered recalling the last month.

After the library incident it was almost like Malfoy started seeking her out. Everywhere Astoria turned he had been there. With a glare or a snarky comment, Astoria at first hadn't cared but now it was getting out of hand. Every time she walked into the common room he was there, waiting like some sick obsessed animal. Shaking her head Astoria suddenly found herself staring at the ceiling. Looking around dazed Astoria realized she wasn't the only one splayed out on the floor, right beside her was none other than Theodore Nott. Currently known as the star of Astoria's romantic fantasies, and sex with legs, so of course this was the worst possible person to collide into.

"I oh um, I'm so sorry." Astoria could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she searched for words. "I can really be spacey sometimes; I should watch where I go more often. My mum always says one of these days I'm going to walk into someone and get more than a bruised elbow. I'm rambling aren't I? I'm just going to shut up now before I make an even bigger fool of myself." Astoria's face felt like it was burning up, anyone could tell she was flustered. Theodore let out a deep, low, wonderful laugh, and stood up carefully pulling Astoria up with him.

"No that time it was my fault, what can I say I am just attracted to beautiful women." Astoria could hardly believe it but her face was growing even redder than before. "The name is Theodore, you're Astoria right? I have seen you around, quiet the brain you are. To make up for my total disregard for proper walking procedure let me walk you to class?" With a shy nod Astoria started heading towards potions slowly.

Theodore kept pace with Astoria's slow trudge to potions class, Astoria was at a complete loss of what to say. Theodore kept turning to her and flashing these million watt smiles and Astoria worried she would melt right there on the stone steps. Much to Astoria's dismay the Potions doors soon were within sight and that meant her time with Theodore was almost over. Then she spotted a flash of blonde hair and knew that this was not going to end well.

"Well well now if it isn't the two misfits. It works out doesn't out? The useless Slytherin and the friendless wonder. Aren't you two the most disgusting match the world has ever seen?" Glaring at Theodore while he spoke Malfoy's words held ice in them. Astoria took a step forward only to have Theodore block her path.

"I really don't see why it matters to you, after all not like you own her." Theodore's voice was low and harsh, Astoria's head shot up as she heard herself mentioned. The only thing she could think about was why either of them would think anyone could own her. After all even though Theodore was maddeningly attractive and the object of her sexual desires he didn't own her. When it came to Malfoy if he owned her she would cut her own heart out with a spoon.

"It doesn't matter, just thought I would wish you _congratulations_." Astoria watched as Draco took another step towards Theodore. Deciding that there was no time to be dumb like the present Astoria steeped in between the boys.

"I'm not sure what the hell is going on here but both of you are speaking nonsense and I won't have any of it. No one owns me with the exception of a few wizards that I would willingly let own me. But I can assure you the no one in this school is on that list. Now if you boys could please put the wands away, I would _love_ to be able to go to potions class. You know where we all are supposed to be right now." Theodore backed off slowly letting Astoria through. Before turning into the class room Astoria threw a look back at the boys and noticed the harsh hushed whispers between them. Shrugging it off Astoria took the final step into the class and immerged herself in potions class.

Draco watched as Astoria walked into the potions class room before spinning back to look at Theodore. The two boys eyes locked in a heated glare, not a single sound could be heard in the hallway. Draco slowly took a step towards Theodore, as his glare intensified.

"Listen Nott I know what you are doing." Draco spit the words out at Theodore, who only stepped closer.

"Malfoy you can't claim a girl who doesn't want to be yours." Theodore smirked when he saw Draco's eyes glaze over for a second.

"She is going to be mine. "

"Are you willing to change who you are for her?" Theodore asked softly, watching Draco carefully.

"No! A pureblood never changes, not even for a girl." Draco crossed his arms as he spoke. Theodore let out a chuckle before stepping past Malfoy.

"Then you aren't ever going to get her, she would never fall for someone like _you_."


	2. Chapter 2

I tried my best

Astoria jumped as thunder shook the castle. Slowly settling back into the chair she wrapped the blankets around her tighter. Astoria starred in the fire watching the flames dance in bright red and orange shades, unaware as people passed around her in the common room. Her thoughts wondered to that day outside the potions class and how in the month since then life had seemed to change. Astoria smiled while thinking about all the extra time she was getting to spend with Theodore, and how she couldn't even remember the last time Malfoy had made a snarky comment about her. In fact Astoria couldn't remember the last time she had even seen Draco. Shaking her head Astoria couldn't help but wonder why that bothered her so much. Astoria jumped again as she felt warm arms wrap around her from behind.

"Jumpy tonight Astoria? No worries I'm here to protect you from the big bad wolf." Theodore whispered into Astoria's ear. Rolling her eyes before slowly turning in her chair, Astoria smiled shyly up at Theodore.

"I'm a big girl; I'm just scared of sneaky Slytherins hugging me from behind." Theodore let out a low laugh before climbing into the chair behind her, laughing Astoria crawling on top of him. "Maybe I will let you protect me from time to time." Theo's laugh echoed in the common room as Astoria leaned into the warmth of his body.

"Astoria, Astoria I knew you would fall for my charms, now that I have got you though I will never let you go!" Theodore yelled out before attack Astoria's sides causing her shrieks and laughs to fill the nearly empty common room. Astoria fell out of Theodore's lap lying on the ground laughing harder. Theodore jumped up and threw himself across her body. Letting out a loud off Astoria laughed trying to push Theodore off.

"Oomph! Ow get off me you great oaf! "Astoria laughed and kept trying to shove Theodore off her. He rolled off and smiled wrapping his arms tightly around her waist pulling her flush against him. Blushing bright red Astoria laid her head down on his shoulder before humming softly.

"What in the world are you thinking about Astoria? I can see the wheels turning in there." Theodore's whisper caused Astoria's head to shoot up, which knocked Theodore right in the chin. Sitting up fast Astoria stared down at Theodore wide-eyed.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! Why do I always hurt you?" Astoria leaned down and tried to touch his chin just as he moved causing her to poke his eye. "I am the most abusive person in this room!"

"Astoria its _fine_ breathe, deep breaths. There you go." Theodore pulled Astoria back to him holding her tight. Astoria settled into his arms realizing how she had missed his warmth those few seconds they were apart. Shaking her head Astoria stood up fast much to the dismay of Theodore.

"I think I might need something from out there, somewhere." Astoria gestured as she spoke towards the exit of the common room. Without hearing a response Astoria darted out of the room keeping her head down. The icy chill of the halls hit her hard causing her body to slow down and her mind to wonder back to Theodore. She knew that is should feel different, that even though there was a giddiness with her and Theodore that there was something missing. Something fiery and uncontrollable, and Astoria felt none of that with Theodore. Astoria sighed and closed her eyes taking another step, feeling just air Astoria's eyes shot open just as she started falling down the stairs.

Astoria shot her eyes closed wait for the impact of the hard stone on her soft flesh. Instead she felt a rough hand yank her back, she fell hard against and muscled chest. Astoria blinked and shakily looked up into cold Slytherin eyes.

"What are you a total idiot? Walking around the castle at night with your eyes closed? You could have died! I should have let you just fall you filthy whore." Draco bit out at Astoria.

"I am not a whore! How dare you speak to me like that, if anyone here gets passed around it's you!" Astoria shouted at Draco. Astoria pushed away from him but lost her footing instantly, reaching out she grabbed Malfoy pulling him down with her. They barely missed the edge of the stairs, Astoria's head fell back just missing the hard stone beneath her.

"Don't act like you know me Greengrass, because you are far from it." Draco growled out at Astoria, he pushed off the ground fast and straightened his robes. His eyes narrowed down at Astoria as she still aid on the floor. "Why don't you go back to Nott, you might not want to leave him alone for too long or he will wonder off to another mindless bint."

Astoria pushed herself up fast and shoved Malfoy's chest hard pushing him away from the stairs towards the empty corridor. "You say I know nothing about you, I know all I need to know. That you are selfish, self-center, that you don't care about anyone other than yourself, and that you treat woman like they are disposable. You are a pathetic boy Draco Malfoy, and you will never grow up." Astoria pushed Malfoy one last time and walked past him back towards the dungeons. Draco stormed after her and grabbed her hand, spinning Astoria around Draco pressed her against the wall.

"You just proved you really do know nothing about me." Draco whispered harshly, both of them stood panting against the wall. Their breath mingling together in the centimeters that separated them. Astoria glared at Draco harshly before reaching up and tugging his head down to hers. Their mouths met in a crushing kiss, all teeth and tongue. There was no love or romance in the kiss; it was a sheer fight for power. Draco growled into the kiss and pressed Astoria harder against the wall with his body, until they were flush together from chest to toes. Astoria tugged Draco's hair before biting down his bottom lip gently before pulling away. Both teens stood pressed together their breath coming out in short puffs of air.

Astoria narrowed her eyes again up at Draco. "One chance, you get one chance." Astoria slipped out of Draco's arms and smiled to herself as she walked back down the corridor. Draco stared back at Astoria as she walked away; he let a slight smirk grace his face.

"I can do a lot with just one chance."


End file.
